Meeting Thanksgiving
by Wolffriend
Summary: Last one in the series. Wolf learns about Thanksgiving, a reunion of the 4 who saved the Kingdoms occurs, and sappiness abounds. +)


DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters. Thanks to Simon Moore, the Halmis, NBC, and/or Hallmark for letting me borrow them.   
  
NOTE: There is a character in this story, Melissa, who is entirely of my own creation. She comes from my very long Wendell-T10k fic called, 'If I Should Never Find You.' I will probably put it up in sections sometime in the future, but if you want to read it you can find it at http://www.flash.net/~almdjm/fanfic.htm . For now, all you need to know about Melissa is that she is a famous actress from the 10th Kingdom who went to the 9 Kingdoms and fell in love with Wendell. They're living there permanently now.   
  
  
MEETING THANKSGIVING  
By Tiffany   
  
The doorbell rang once, hesitantly, and then again.   
  
Virginia looked up from the potatoes she was mashing and gestured towards the door with her chin. "Will you get that please?" she asked Wolf, who was watching her intently. He tore his eyes from the food, nodded, and hurried from the room.   
  
They both knew who it was, and both had been waiting impatiently for Thanksgiving Day for two weeks now to see their guests. Virginia re-checked the turkey, wanting it to be perfect. When she opened the oven, the smells that had been simmering all day poured out, wafting through the kitchen. She inhaled deeply and smiled.   
  
The window fogged up quickly with the extra heat and Virginia wiped it away, feeling the chill through the glass. Looking out the window, the conversation in the front room bubbling quietly, she saw rain decorating the ground. Safe inside, with the savory smells and dancing lights, she felt wrapped in love, warm in the cold of winter.  
  
"Virginia!" Her father came into the room and hugged her, getting her dress wet. She didn't care; she was too happy to see him.   
  
She dropped the spoon and turned in his arms. "Daddy," she breathed, holding him tightly. Part of her had been afraid that they wouldn't show up, that something would happen to keep them separated on this holiday.   
  
There was an unnatural silence, and when Virginia looked up, she saw the others standing in the kitchen's entrance, watching with small smiles. She wiped at her eyes, embarrassed. "It's the pregnancy," she murmured.  
  
Wendell glanced at Melissa, who ignored him and hurried over. The two women shared a warm hug and a whispered greeting. Virginia still felt twinges of awkwardness around the once-movie star, but they shared a bond that erased any need to be uneasy: they had both traveled to the Nine Kingdoms and found love.   
  
"How are you doing?" Melissa asked.  
  
"Fine. I've got Wolf following me like a shadow most days." She smiled at her husband and he scratched his temple, shrugging a little.   
  
"I think it's sweet," Melissa said, elbowing Wendell gently. The king coughed, rolling his eyes. She sniffed the air and exhaled slowly. "Wow, it smells great in here. I've never cooked a turkey myself. You'll have to teach me next time."  
  
"I didn't know you cooked, my love," Wendell murmured, brows raised. Melissa moved to elbow him again but he ducked out of the way, grinning. He turned to Virginia and kissed her cheek. "It's good to see you," he said softly. "I hope everything is well for you and your little family."  
  
"It is. It really is. I hope things are well for yours, too."  
  
He couldn't contain his proud smile. "So you got the message we sent."  
  
"Of course. Congratulations!"  
  
Melissa leaned forward and whispered, "I'm just hoping he's this happy nine months from now."   
  
Wendell laughed, turning to Wolf, who was hovering around the pots expectantly. "And how are you, old chap?"  
  
"Oh, just fine, Wendy." The king pursed his lips but let it slide. "Virginia's a scrumptious wife and the Tenth Kingdom is really interesting! Did you know they have a holiday where kids actually dress up like wolves and are given food for it? And then today, well, I can hardly believe today exists!" He draped one arm around Wendell's shoulders and another around Melissa's. "Do you realize that this is a holiday that revolves entirely around food? Huff puff, the whole point of today is to get together and eat!"  
  
Virginia shook her head slightly. "That's not exactly what Thanksgiving is all about, Wolf."  
  
"But when I asked you what Thanksgiving was, you said it was about turkey a-and cranberries and potatoes and people eating!" he whined, gesturing crazily. They all mouthed 'people eating?' while Wolf frowned at them. "Not like that!" he snapped. Virginia ran her hand down his arm soothingly, knowing it was near his time of the month again. He was always a little quieter, and a lot more temperamental, then.   
  
"That's only part of it. It's also a time to be truly thankful for what you've got. And we all have a lot to be grateful for." She looked at each of her family in turn and felt her eyes grow hot with tears. "God, I'm sorry," she said, blinking them away. "I don't mean to be so weepy."  
  
Melissa put an arm around her and pushed her gently into the living room. "We'll rest while the men finish getting the food ready. That ought to be worth the trip alone." Virginia smiled and let herself be led, taking a seat on the soft couch eagerly. She'd been on her feet most of the day cleaning and cooking and being the homemaker she'd never imagined. Melissa flipped on the TV and they found 'Star Wars' playing for the sixth time that day.   
  
Half an hour later the whole group was gathered around the table, food spread before them in a steaming feast. Wolf bounced in his chair, wide-eyed, and struggled to keep from reaching for anything. All of the food had gravitated towards the opposite side of the table and he looked ready to leap the distance to get some of it.   
  
Just as he reached for the turkey, Tony stood, holding his glass in hand. They were all having cider this evening, out of respect for Melissa and Virginia's pregnancies.   
  
"If you'll all just hold on for a minute more, I want to say something. Wolf." Wolf dragged his hand away from the plate, glaring at Tony.  
  
"This better be good, Tone," he growled.  
  
Virginia's father cleared his throat, his eyes flashing nervously for a moment. "I would just like to say what I'm thankful for. I'm thankful that Wendell is no longer a dog." There was a rousing cheer from the group, and the young king bowed in his seat. "And," Tony continued once they'd settled down, his eyes finding Virginia's face, "I'm thankful that you found happiness, Ginny."   
  
She smiled, feeling her lips tremble. "Thanks, Dad."  
  
Tony sat and Wolf's hand immediately shot for the turkey again, halting abruptly when Wendell stood. "I, too, would like to say something," he said, glancing meaningfully at Wolf, who grumbled loudly but retreated. "I am also thankful that I am no longer a dog." They laughed and shared another cheer. "And, more importantly, I'm thankful that destiny guided me to Melissa." He bent down to kiss her softly. When their lips parted, both women had tears in their eyes.   
  
Melissa stood, taking Wendell's hand as she did so. Wolf rolled his eyes and slumped back in his seat, watching them dourly. "I, too, am thankful that he's not a dog," Melissa said to a round of laughter. "And that I got out of my own way long enough to love such a wonderful man." They sat together, their hands linked still, and all eyes turned to Virginia.  
  
She stood, raising her glass, and saw Wolf throw his hands up in the air helplessly. "I won't say it," she began, gaining a smile from her husband and laughs from everyone else. "I am thankful that we're all here today, happy and safe. No one knows how long it will last, but that doesn't matter. I'm just glad we have it at all, that we're here together now, as a family." She lay her other hand across her stomach and stared at it for a moment before looking to the others. "And, although it surprises me, I'm glad to be continuing that family." Wolf leaned over and covered her hand with his, and she smiled down into his eyes. "I'm thankful that you're such a wonderful husband and you're going to be a wonderful father." He gave a little half-shrug, looking proud and embarrassed at the same time. "Thank you," she mouthed to him, sitting down.  
  
Wolf leapt to his feet, leaning over to brush a kiss on Virginia's forehead before grabbing his glass. "Cripes!" he yelped. "I don't know how to top any of that! I'm thankful that Tone stayed in the Nine Kingdoms," he winked at his father-in-law, who just shook his head, while the others giggled. "And also that Wendell found someone who isn't trying to make him fetch her slippers."   
They all howled with laughter, and it took a few minutes for them to settle down. By the time Wolf had their attention again, he was swallowing down a piece of food he'd stolen. "But to be serious, I'm really thankful that wolfies finally get a chance to be seen as equal to others. That they're not judged just 'cuz they have a tail. And, Virginia," he caressed her cheek, "I'm very thankful that you have found the woman you want to be." She turned her head slightly to kiss his hand, caught off guard by his solemn words. He started to sit and then leapt to his feet again. "Oh! And I'm ravenously thankful for the food tonight!" He watched them, his eyes dancing. "So, can we eat now or what?"  
  
"Wolf," Tony sighed as his son-in-law stuffed a roll in his mouth.   
  
"Yeah, Grandpa?" Wolf asked around a mouthful of food.  
  
"You're such a turkey."  
  
**********   



End file.
